Camp Love
by President ORB
Summary: Danny and Sam, Tucker and Valerie, all go camping. And when Tuck and Val gang up on Danny and Sam, they end up spilling everything about eachother in a game of truth or dare. R&R please!
1. Here We Are

**Camp Love**

"Danny, where are you? You're gonna be late for your little camping trip with your friends!" yelled Danny's mom at the bottom of the stairs. Danny was in his room trying to put his last amount of stuff in his suitcase. Then he heard the doorbell ring. He zipped the suitcase up, and headed down the stairs, where Sam and Valerie were waiting. "Oh, hey guys. Where's Tuck?" Sam and Val both pointed outside, and Danny walked over to the ddorway and saw Tucker trying to drag everyone's stuff behind him. "Hey, Tuck! You ready to go camping with Valerie?" "Oh, yeah, you bet." said Tucker, putting down all the luggage. "Uh, yeah, well we had better get going. We want to be there before the park closes." joked Valerie. Danny walked back over to where Sam was and Valerie walked over to pick up her bag from Tucker. Tucker followed leaving Sam's bag. Danny shut the door behind him and grabbed Sam's bag. "Okay, so we're going to Lake Vanberscie, right?" asked Danny's mom. "Yeah, mom. That's the only place we've got reservations, remember?" Danny answered. His mom laughed and looked back at Danny and Sam, they were both looking eachother in the eye. And they still hadn't let go of eachother's hands. Then in the farther back, Valerie was looking out the window, and Tucker was looking at Val. Danny's mom turned back around and smiled to herself. She cheered when they reached the campground, making everyone jump at the surprise. Danny looked down at where his hand was and pulled away blushing, making Sam do the same. They all got out and looked at the campsite they had rented for the weekend. It was gonna be perfect.

Danny helped set up tents and Tucker was helping make the fire. It was only around noon that Friday, but Tuck wanted to impress Valerie, so he pleaded Danny if he could start it. "Man, it is so nice out here. What are supposed to do first?" asked Sam. Danny looked over from his completed tent, and smiled saying, "Whatever you want. We can do anything, swim, fish, sit here and do nothing even. It doesn't matter." Valerie got up and said, "Well, I don't care what you guys do, but I'm going swimming." She headed for the pool area with her towel. Tuck grabbed his stuff and followed. Danny asked Sam if she wanted to go, and they both ended up heading for the pool area.

"Danny!" cried Sam, Danny had just splashed her with cold water. "I'm gonna kill you!" She swam as fast as she could to where Danny was at and dove under. She grabbed his leg and he pulled away. When she came back up to the surface, Danny splashed her again. "That was for fun, but this one's for revenge." He splashed her even harder. Sam stood there all wet, she grinned and splashed Danny back. Meanwhile, Tucker was doing all he could to get Val back in the water, she was tanning and Tuck was sitting on the edge trying to get her to come in. "I told you, Tuck, later." Tucker frowned and jumped in, getting Valerie all wet, "Why you little," she jumped in after him. "Help! Valerie's gonna kill me! Help!" Danny looked over at Tuck being chased by Valerie, "Okay. That's weird, I thought he wanted her in the water." He said to himself, just in time to get splashed with really cold water by Sam. "Oh, you've done it now!" He turned around and splashed her back.


	2. Worried Much?

"Are you guys done yet?" yelled Sam from outside the bathroom. DAnny and Tucker had been getting all the chlorine off for about half an'hour now. "I'm done, I don't know about Tuck, though." replied Danny, walking outside. Sam and Valerie went over by their bikes to wait and DAnny went back inside to check on Tucker. "Tuck, are you done?" he asked. "Hold on, I'm getting dressed, I'll be out in a minute." Tucker replied. Danny walked back outside and saw Sam and Val talking. He walked over to where his bike was and sat down, waiting for Tuck. Then Val asked, "So Tuck is coming, right?" Danny looked at her and said, "Yeah, he'll be out in a minute." Right then, Tuck came running out of the bathroom and stopped to catch his breath. He walked the rest of the way to his bike, and then he said, "So, are we going or what?" They all headed for their campsite. And once there, started getting stuff out to eat. 

"So what are we supposed to do now? It's almost pitch black out here." said Tuck, walking over to the fire. When he sat down, Valerie whispered to him,"Well, you know about what I told you at the pool, right?" Tuck nodded. "Well, then we'll follow through tonight, then have tomorrow night be the one where they spill it. Got that?" Tuck looked over to Sam and Danny, they were talking to eachother, not paying any attention to Val and Tuck. So, Tuck spoke up, for that was part of the plan,"Hey, Danny? Can I ask you something?" Danny Fenton looked up at Tucker, who was standing now, "Uh, sure, Tuck." He got up and walked over to Tuck. "What is it?" Tuck looked behind Danny, and noticed Valerie talking to Sam, like she planned to. He looked back at Danny and said, "Okay, look you probably know what I'm talking about." "Uh, no, I'm not sure. Does it have to do with Val or Sam, 'cause I..." he broke off. "Danny, do you know how obvious you and Sam are?" Tuck asked. Danny stared at him for a moment. "What do you mean, I...you don't think that I..." "Trust me, Danny, if I know, then Val knows, and trust me I'm positive that Sam knows already." Tuck answered. Danny looked back at Sam, who had a worried look on her face, and was talking to Val. "But how did she find out?" Danny questioned. Tucker just replied,"Well, I said you were pretty obvious." Danny started to look worried. "I, how am I supposed to, if she knows then..." he could barely talk at all. Tucker told him to just wait it out until the pressure builds up. Meanwhile, Sam couldn't believe what she was hearing. Valerie had just about the same story, only it was reversed. She said that Danny knew about it, and that she should tell him if she really wanted to, but she should probably wait, and she looked over to Danny, who hadn't gotten his worried look off of his face yet. Sam didn't know what to do, so she followed Val's advice and Valerie sat back down where she was before. Tucker sat down next to her and grinned, "Did it work?" he asked, "Like a charm." replied Valerie, looking back at Danny and Sam who had the most worried looks on their faces. Valerie grinned back at Tuck and she gave him a high five,"Yeah, the plan's going just like it should. They'll spill it in no time." Tuck looked at her,"But I thought we were gonna make them say it tomorrow night." Val looked over at him, "Well, duh! Anyway we should probably get some sleep." She headed for her tent. And Tuck walked to his. Danny noticed Tuck and followed him, and Sam ran to her and Valerie's. Danny got into his sleeping bag and asked Tucker,"Uh, Tuck you know that I can't just tell Sam, can I?" Tuck looked over at him and said,"Of course you can, Danny. It's not like she doesn't already know." And with that Tuck turned off the lamp.


	3. The Plan Continues

The next morning, Sam woke up and went outside to find only Val and Tuck up and talking. "Morning Gossip?" she asked. Val looked at her, "Care to join us?" Sam got up and walked over to them by the fire. "So, Danny isn't up yet?" Tuck snickered, then said,"No, he, um, you know he talks in his sleep, and, well I was just talking to Valerie here about that." Valerie grinned. Sam looked at Danny's tent, she couldn't see inside or hear anything, but she knew that she would probably be telling him something he already knew about, she thought. "Hey, girl, snap out of it, you need to come up with something to talk about." Valerie told Sam. Sam looked over to her, she was smiling again. Now Sam knew something was up. But, she decided to wait until it was too suspicious and said, "Okay, what is it that I need to do?" "Well, for starters, you could say something." Tuck told her. "Yeah, okay, what about?" "I don't know, girl. Hey, hold on, I'll just make breakfast." Valerie stood up and went over to the cooler. There was orange juice bottles and she grabbed three and threw them to Tucker and Sam. "Thanks." Sam said. "No prob. You guys want anything to eat, or what?" Tuck walked over to her and looked into the cooler, he picked up a wrapped up sandwich and said, "This'll do." He unwrapped it and held it up to the fire. Sam said, "I'm not that hungry, thanks." Valerie sat down with an apple in her hand and that's when Danny woke up. He got out of the tent and walked over to the fire, incedently by Sam. 

"Hey, Sam, Tuck, Val. What's going on?" he asked. "Uh, nothing but breakfast, take what you want from the cooler." Valerietold him. "I'm not very hungry. I think I'll pass." Danny said, holding up his hand. "Uh, is there a reason why it's so quiet?" Tuck asked. Everyone looked at him. "I was just asking!"

Later that day...

"Oh, yeah. I got another one." said Valerie picking up her Bluegill and throwing it in the water. "That makes what, at least nine, right?" she bragged. Tucker glared at her. Him and Danny hadn't caught one single fish yet. And right then, Sam reeled in a big fish. "Oh, yeah! I have seven going Val!" "Just bad luck that's all." said Tuck. Danny was just sitting on a rock, with his line in the water. All he could do was think about last night. And what had happened. Finally, he trail of thought broke off when his fishing rod was heading for the lake. He grabbed in enough time to reel in his first fish, which turned out to be the smallest thing next to a minnow. He unhooked it and threw it back. At least that makes one, and Tuck has still got zero. And a few hours later, "Hey, Sam come here!" yelled Valerie. She was over by the concession stand getting nachoes, and Sam had just come by. She walked over towards Valerie, "What is it?" "I just wanted to know if you wanted something." she said. "Oh, well I could sure used something to drink right about now. Let's see, oh, I think I'll have some Coke." She handed the merchant two dollars. She walked over to a bench and sat down with Valerie, it was almost three o'clock. There was not one cloud in site, but Danny and Tucker weren't to be seen either. "Hey, Val, do you know where the boys are?" Sam asked, Valerie replied, "Tuck said he was trying to get Danny to go on a peddling boat. I think he must have finally convinced him," she said this when she saw Danny with head back, apparently bored to death, and Tucker talking to him and peddling. Sam laughed with Valerie for minute, until they came up to the boat dock. Danny jumped up as fast as he could, he had to get away from that thing, until he saw Sam and Valerie, he blinked, he had been standing there for about three minutes now, and Tucker came up behind him, "Man, you have got to stop staring at her, she's gonna think more than one thing at a time, and then she'll know more than you want her to, you know!" Right then he snapped out of it, he looked around, and then walked forward. Tucker followed, they both walked over to their bikes, and waved at the girls as they headed for the campsite. "He knows, you know, it's not your fault though, you're just too obvious." Val told Sam.

Back at the campsite...

"Oh, hey Sam." said Danny as the girls walked up to the fire. It was at least eight by now, the sun was going over the hill, so it started getting darker. "So, what are we going to do tonight?" asked Sam. TUcked grinned and Valerie sat next to him and grinned as she said, "Why don't we play Truth or Dare?" Danny and Sam looked at eachother, and then away again thinking about it. Danny looked up after Sam said, "Okay, but Tucker has to go first." Danny nodded, "Yeah, Tuck, you'll go first." Tucker's grin suddenly faded at those words, "Uh-oh, this wasn't part of the plan." he thought. "Okay, you heard us Tuck, Truth or Dare?" Danny asked him. Tuck gulped and looked at Valerie, she was still smiling, "Truth." he said, hoping he made the right choice. Danny thought about it for a second, and then he finally said, "Is it true that you, uh,sleepwalk, like you told me two months ago?" Tuck, relieved, answered, "Well, Danny, no, it's not true. I thought it would be cool, but it didn't work." "Okay, now that I got that, it's your turn." Danny pointed to Tucker. Tuck smiled again and whispered to Val, "Should I wait it out or will you do the honors?" Val, just said, "Don't worry, if you leave it to me, I'll get it out of both of them." He turned back at Danny, and said, "Okay, this is for Danny. Truth or Dare?" Danny looked up and said, "Dare." Tuck smiled again, he has always wanted to do this. "Okay, I dare you to kiss Sam." Danny froze, "What?" "You heard me, I dare you to kiss Sam. And the rules say that since ou said 'Dare', you have to do that dare." Danny becamed worried. "Fine. I'll do it."


	4. Truth Or Dare?

"Fine. I'll do it." Sam looked back at Danny, she knew he didn't wanto do this, but she went along with the kiss anyway. It felt so odd to Danny, and Tuck said that he wished he had his camera. He kissed her, but she suddenly kissed him back, which made Danny nervous, he broke the kiss after a few moments and said, "Uh, your turn Sam." Sam looked back at Valerie, who was grinning oddly enough. "Okay, Val, it's your move, Truth or Dare?" Val broke a bigger smile and said, "Truth." "You take the fun out of everything." Sam told her, Valerie replied, "I know." Sam thought of the perfect question, then she looked up and asked, "Okay, do you like Tucker?" Her smile disappeared, she looked for a loophole, "Well, yeah, he's my friend." "Yeah, but that's not what I meant." She looked worried now,"Okay, fine, yeah, it's true." Sam felt satisfied, "Your turn, Val." Valerie looked at Tucker who was smiling, she whispered, not yet, lets make sure they are confident we forgot about the kiss, and then I'll spring it on them, okay?" Tucker nodded. She looked at Sam, "Hmm, I think it'll be your move, girl." Sam, frowned, "Fine, Dare." Val just smiled. She knew that she wasn't going to make this good, but she knew that she couldn't wait for the big finale. "Okay, I dare you to take out that one picture from your diary, and pass it around, 'cause I want to see it." Sam smiled back at Valerie, and she got out the picture of Tucker and Danny. Valerie laughed and gave it back. Valerie, smilied at Tucker, and winked. He knew she wanted to get on Sam and Danny's good side. 

It was now at least ten minutes later, and it was Sam's turn, she had just dared Tuck to run the full driving path of the park, which was about a half of a mile. She did this so that she could laugh at him, and talk for sometime. Val said, "So it'll be his turn whenever he gets back, right?" Sam looked up at her and said, "Yeah, if he gets back, which won't be for some time now." She looked at her watch. It was 9:13, which meant Tucker had been gone for three minutes now. Valerie just kept thinking of how to dare Danny and Sam, or trick them into telling eachother if one of them said 'Truth'. She thought of a new idea and told Sam, "You guys, I think we should do this game differently, like pair up, I'll be with Tuck and you go with Danny." Sam looked over at Danny, and then back at Valerie, who was smiling again. "Okay, that sounds like a good idea. And that means the question or dare has to be discussed between both people to make it even better." Valerie just smiled, and then Tuck ran over to the cooler and grabbed a half-way frozen water bottle. He drank it until there was only ice left. Then he sat down, "Uh, Valerie, it's my turn, right? he asked. "Actually it's 'our' turn. You see, we changed the rules, we are paired together, so that when I need to make the move, it'll be both of them, not just one." she whispered to him. Tucker smiled, "Okay, so, Truth or Dare, you guys?" Danny looked up, he said, "Just say 'Truth', okay?" Sam said, "Okay, Truth." Val smiled and whispered to Tucker,"We should do something small..." Tucker interruppted her by saying,"Why don't we just dare them to kiss again?" Val looked at him in demise, "Is that in anyway 'small'?" "What else should we do?" "I know. Listen we'll make them run a lap or so, then we can talk about what the exact words should be when we have our 'big finale'. Okay?" Tucker nodded. "Okay, we dare you to walk four laps around the driving course." Danny got up and Sam walked up behind him. They decided they would talk, Danny going first, "Listen, why are we playing this game, anyway?" Sam looked at him, "Well, we wanted something to do, so I guess we got it." They had already finished two laps, and they were on their third. And back at the campsite, Valerie said what she should do if it's truth, and if it's dare. They had the whole thing down and nothing could go wrong, and right when she had gone to the cooler to grab a pop, Danny and Sam walked back to the site. "You're already done, huh?" said Val, opening her Coke bottle. "Well, I believe it was to be your turn." Danny said, "Okay, Truth or Dare?" Val spoke up and said, "Dare." Danny whispered something to Sam and Sam nodded, then Danny said, "Okay, I dare you guys to kiss." Suddenly, Tucker and Valerie's plan had started to backfire. She whipered something to ucker then kissed him. Tuck nodded before the kiss, but he did it almost a little too late. "Okay, now it's our turn," Valerie smiled and Tucker did the same, they both knew that Danny and Sam were in for it now. 


	5. Blabbing Big Time

"Dare." said Danny. Valerie cracked a smirk, and whispered to Tuck, "Okay, this is it. Tuck you take Danny, I'll take Sam, and once the we've convinced them that the other won't notice, we'll pair up agin and yell, 'Say it!'. Got it?" Tuck smiled, "Oh yeah, I got it alright." Tucker sat down by Danny and Valerie sat next to Sam. Val headed on her conversation.

Tucker started, "Danny, I should tell you, the dare is gonna be about the 'you-know-what' that I told you about last night." Danny stared at Tucker, "Are you seroius?" Tucker replied, "It's all true, I wanted to give you a heads up and I don't think that you saying that out loud even matters." "Why not?" Danny asked. Tucker looked back up at Danny, "Well, I mean, if she already knows, then it won't matter if she hears." Danny blinked, "Really, she won't even notice?" "Trust me, Danny, if she already knows, then she won't care about wnything you say, that's why you can make it short, like,'I like Sam'. Okay?" Tucker asked. "Whatever you say, Tuck." Danny replied, as he turned back towards the fire,and Sam, almost at the same moment, turned towards the fire, too.

Tucker had finished his part of th plan, and Valerie had, too. Now it was time for the fun part. Valerie and Tucker both said in unison, "Say it!" Danny looked up and Sam looked up, and at the same time, Danny said, "I like Sam." And Sam said,"I like Danny." They both froze, then looked at eachother, "I thought you..." they said in unison. Danny just tried to continue,"Y-You actually..." Sam filled in for him,"like you? Yeah, well I didn't think you wer the same, you know." Danny went very red, and this made Sam blush as well. But behind them, Tuck and Val were laughing their heads off. Sam glared at Valerie,"You planned this, didn't you?" Valerie got up,"Well, duh!" "You are very lucky that we agreed on sleeping boy-girl tonight!" yelled Danny as Tuck and Val rushed into their tent. And, Danny and Sam decided to do the same. Once inside, Danny looked away from Sam while he said,"Uh, Sam, I really had no idea, and I never thought that you..." he broke off when Sam said, "Danny, ask the questions in the morning but for now," she turned him around and kissed him. He didn't know what to do, so he kissed her back, and this time, he wasn't nervous at all, oddly enough. Sam broke the kiss and looked at Danny, who still had his eyes closed. When he opened them, he saw Sam looking at him and he layed back down, making sure not to face Sam. Sam layed down next to him in her sleeping bag and they both fell asleep by midnight. 


End file.
